The One I Won't Forget
by katyperrylove
Summary: " Il était là. Toujours " Un parc. Un grand arbre. Une rencontre. Un Pokémon. Un amour inconditionnel. Brittana. 5 Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ^^_

_J'ai décidé de faire cette fic **Pokémon x Glee** avec le couple **Brittana** ( Brittana Shipper une fois, Brittana Shipper toujours x) )_

_Donc, c'est une **série de One Shot**, on va plutôt dire que ce sera un **5 Shot, puisqu'il y aura 5 " chapitres "**, qui sont déjà écrits ;)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_

* * *

C'était un jour d'été, clair et chaud.

Brittany se promenait lentement dans un parc près de Volucité, un parc qu'elle appréciait parce qu'il était isolé et toujours incroyablement calme.

L'herbe y était verte émeraude, et l'eau bleue saphir. Il y avait beaucoup de Pokémons ici, mais ils étaient tous cachés dans les buissons touffus de la clairière, dans les arbres velus ou l'eau azur.

Brittany aimait trainer ici, quand elle en avait le temps. Elle observa le ciel quelques instants. Il était d'un bleu clair, aucun nuage n'était à l'horizon. Son sourire s'élargit davantage, et elle respira un grand coup l'air frais, replaçant quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux sous sa casquette rose.

Elle s'avança alors vers son coin préféré. C'était un grand arbre vert, aux épaisses racines qui sortaient du sol et à l'écorce abimée par le temps. Malgré son aspect repoussant, elle trouvait en ce lieu un endroit de réconfort.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, son papa venait ici avec elle, tous les Dimanches, afin de manger une glace de Volucité quand ils avaient la chance d'en avoir une et de compter les Magicarpes dans le ruisseau qui passait juste à côté. Son père lui racontait des légendes comme quoi les Magicarpes qui arrivaient à remonter le fleuve se transformaient en Léviator.

Le Feunard de son père les accompagnait à chaque fois. Brittany l'aimait bien, il était tout doux et elle pouvait aisément s'assoupir sur ses queues.

Le père de Brittany était mort i ans, cependant, mais elle continuait à venir ici, tous les jours, pour entretenir sa mémoire, et parce qu'elle s'y sentait bien, tout simplement.

Elle s'avança presque automatiquement vers le coin ombragé qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper pendant des heures, tous les jours.

Or, cette fois si, elle s'arrêta net.

Un petit Pokémon l'observait, du coin ombragé qui était le sien, de ses grands yeux curieux.

Il était assis, droit, ses yeux étaient vifs et son pelage flottait légèrement à la douce brise d'été.

Brittany l'observait, sans bouger. Ils se regardaient tous les deux.

La blonde pu aisément reconnaître là un Évoli. Elle était surprise, elle n'avait jamais vu de Pokémon dans ce coin de la clairière, et elle s'attendait à tout sauf à voir un Pokémon aussi rare.

Elle était d'autant plus surprise par le fait que le pelage habituellement brun de ce Pokémon était ici d'un blanc nacré.

Un Pokémon shiny ? Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de faire fuir le petit Évoli, qui semblait calme, cependant.

Il la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs encre, contrastant avec son pelage ivoire.

Les yeux bleus de la blonde dérivèrent un peu à côté du Pokémon : il s'y trouvait des coquilles d'œuf fraichement cassées. Elle en déduit que l'Évoli était un bébé, et qu'il venait d'éclore. Ses yeux glissèrent une nouvelle fois sur le petit animal. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air vraiment fragile, ce qui fit naître un sentiment de tendresse immédiat dans le cœur de la dresseuse blonde.

Une des légendes que son père lui avait raconté, était que l'Évoli était un Pokémon porte-bonheur. Qu'il était rare, un peu comme un trèfle à quatre feuille, et qu'il était d'une fidélité sans borgne.

Elle ne voulait pas faire peur à un bébé Pokémon, il était tellement mignon avec ses grandes oreilles qui tombaient sur les côtés, encore trop faible pour les tenir droites.

Elle remit lentement une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille et s'accroupi devant l'Évoli, qui l'observa toujours, penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air qui fit fondre Brittany.

Elle tendit lentement la main dans le but d'attirer le Pokémon, et celui-ci la regarda pendant un moment avant de s'avancer lentement, reniflant du bout du nez les doigts de la blonde, la chatouillant légèrement.

Elle rit un peu sous les chatouilles avant de laisser tomber sa main, observant de plus près le petit Évoli.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Pokémon shiny pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté « … Voli ? » Couina t-il d'une voix frêle de bébé et le cœur de la blonde fondit encore une fois.

A ce moment, Brittany ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait rencontré un Pokémon très spécial.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey ! Voilà la suite ^^_**

* * *

C'était un autre jour d'été, clair et chaud.

Brittany se promenait lentement dans le parc, près de Volucité, comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Cette fois-ci, un petit Pokémon blanc était blottit dans ses bras protecteurs.

Le petit Évoli dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa maitresse, épuisé par la course qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux jusqu'au parc.

La blonde respirait tranquillement, chatouillant la fourrure douce de l'animal dans ses bras, se rappelant combien elle avait de la chance. Elle s'avançait lentement vers le grand arbre habituel, son regard azur survolant l'eau claire ou jouaient quelques Magicarpes.

De nombreuses personnes avaient voulues racheter, échanger ou tout simplement voler Évoli à Brittany. Elle avait toujours refusé, même contre des sommes d'argent importantes ou des Pokémons rares. Le petit Pokémon shiny la regardait toujours comme la première fois, avec ses grands yeux noirs mystérieux, semblant chercher quelque chose chez sa maitresse. Celle-ci lui répondait d'un sourire, et il la fixait davantage, comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas la blonde, et elle caressait toujours la tête du petit Pokémon avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas très bavard, cependant, et le peu de fois ou il couinait quelque chose, c'était toujours d'un doux petit son tendre. La grande blonde trouvait ça mignon, même si elle n'avait jamais vu de Pokémon aussi silencieux.

La blonde s'installa comme à son habitude sous l'arbre, le Pokémon toujours endormi contre sa poitrine.

Elle caressa longtemps son pelage, fermant les yeux à la sensation veloutée, laissant son esprit flotter aux sons de la nature environnante.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sourit quand le doux petit Pokémon ouvrit lentement les yeux, se blottissant davantage contre elle.

« Hey » Murmura t-elle, frottant doucement le dos d'Évoli « Tu as bien dormi, p'tit bonhomme ? »

Il se contenta de la fixer à nouveau, comme si il voulait lui envoyer un message par télépathie avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Elle rit et lui sourit une nouvelle fois « Je suppose que ça veut dire oui »

Étant devenu plus fort, les oreilles de l'Évoli blanc étaient maintenant bien dressées sur sa tête. Elles remuaient légèrement, quand il tourna soudainement la tête vers les broussailles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna Brittany, se redressant un peu, regardant dans la même direction que son Pokémon, mais n'y voyant que des buissons.

Le Pokémon ne répondit pas et resta dans la même position quelques instants avant de s'élancer soudainement à travers la végétation.

« Évoli ! » Cria la blonde en se levant rapidement, trébuchant sur une racine, mais se rattrapant au dernier moment. Elle poursuivi sa course à travers les feuillages, suivant le petit Pokémon. Il était très rapide, alors quand elle l'eu perdu de vu, elle continua de courir tout droit, espérant que ça la mène quelque part.

Elle sortit soudainement de la végétation, atterrissant dans une autre clairière baignée par le soleil. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la beauté du lieu et courut jusqu'à son Pokémon, qui était assit tranquillement, toujours très droit, sur l'herbe verte pomme. Il fixait quelque chose.

« Évoli ? » Questionna Brittany en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, cherchant le regard insistant du petit Pokémon, qui ne vacillait pas.

La blonde, curieuse, suivit son regard et elle s'arrêta, elle aussi, pour contempler ce qui se passait devant elle.

A une vingtaine de mètre de là se trouvait une jeune fille, elle courait en riant. Sa peau basanée brillait d'une fine couche de sueur au soleil, ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un noir nuit, ils flottaient au vent.

La blonde aurait voulue tendre la main et juste pouvoir toucher leur texture, pour voir si ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Elle était habillée d'un jean délavé troué, et d'un débardeur noir si serré qu'il remontait légèrement sur son ventre, ou la blonde pouvait apercevoir la peau caramel.

Dans sa course, elle tourna son visage de telle sorte que Brittany pouvait le voir en détail, même de loin. Sa mâchoire était fine, et ses traits bien dessinés. Elle faisait penser à une de ces déesses Grecques que l'on ne voit que dans les films.

Mais c'était ses yeux qui étaient le plus captivant. Elle avait les yeux noirs encres. Un noir obsidienne qui pourraient faire penser que quelque chose de diabolique sommeillait en elle. Or, ils brillaient d'une joie futile et la blonde pouvait d'ici sentir la bonne humeur qu'elle émanait.

Brittany sortit un peu de sa torpeur et ses yeux vacillèrent automatiquement vers l'imposant Pokémon qui jouait avec elle. Un Dracaufeu.

Lui aussi, semblait si joyeux, si heureux. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux bleus brulants.

D'ici, elle pouvait entendre le rire clair de la belle Latina. Son cœur accéléra un peu et elle décida qu'elle pourrait écouter ce son tous les jours, sans jamais s'en lasser.

Elle secoua un peu la tête, sortant de sa contemplation et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le Pokémon à ses pieds.

Évoli la regardait, silencieusement. Brittany ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le petit Pokémon la fixait d'un air absent. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les émotions derrières les yeux noirs d'Évoli, alors, elle lui demanda, simplement « Tu veux aller les voir ? »

Même si elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse, elle espérait quand même qu'Évoli lui ferait signe que oui, rien que pour avoir une chance de parler à la belle brune.

Elle espérait que le petit Pokémon irait courir jusqu'à eux, et qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser comme prétexte pour entamer une conversation avec la jeune fille.

Cependant, comme elle l'attendait, elle ne reçu aucune réponse autre que le regard fixe du Pokémon qui semblait voir clair à travers son âme.

« D'accord, je dois me débrouiller toute seule » Bouda t-elle un peu, faisant la moue à l'Évoli blanc qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Soudainement, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'amusait toujours avec son Dracaufeu, et fit l'aller-retour entre elle et Brittany, dirigeant un regard empli de questions silencieuses sur la dresseuse blonde.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Brittany s'avança naturellement vers la brune qui s'arrêta de courir quand la blonde fut à quelques mètres d'elle.

Brittany tripotait ses doigts nerveusement, pas exactement sur de comment commencer la conversation, mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand la jolie brune lui sourit. D'un sourire chaud et rassurant.

La blonde sourit automatiquement. Elle pensait n'avoir jamais vu d'aussi beau sourire de toute sa vie.

« Salut » Commença t-elle, le parc devant tout d'un coup très silencieux. Trop silencieux.

« Je … » Commença t-elle, incertaine. Mais l'autre jeune fille continuait de lui sourire chaleureusement « Je m'appelle Brittany » C'était bizarre, mais étrangement, elle ne le ressentait pas de cette manière.

La jeune Latine lui sourit davantage si c'était possible, d'adorables petites pattes-d'oie se formant aux plis de ses yeux brillants et la blonde savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de ce sourire.

« Santana » Lui répondit t-elle tout aussi chaleureusement.

Évoli n'avait pas bougé. Il se contentait d'observer la scène avec ce regard toujours aussi mystérieux.

Indirectement, il était là.

* * *

_C'est normal si c'est très court, c'était censé être un One Shot au départ mais je l'ai divisé ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ! Voilà la suite ^^_

* * *

C'était un jour d'été, toujours aussi clair et chaud.

Mais Brittany trouvait que le soleil paraissait encore plus chaud maintenant. L'herbe plus verte, le ciel plus bleu, la vie plus colorée encore.

Elle était allongée sous le grand arbre, comme tous les jours. Or, cette fois si, un poids supplémentaire reposait sur son épaule. Elle sourit à la vue de sa petite-amie qui dormait paisiblement contre elle, blottie contre son cou.

La chaleur de l'amour pouvait être comparée à celle que prodiguait le soleil, à la différence que même lors des hivers les plus froids, cette chaleur persistait toujours.

Dans les bras de la Latina brune reposait tranquillement l'Évoli blanc, qui dormait, lui aussi, recroquevillé sur la poitrine de Santana, qui le serrait contre elle comme une peluche.

Cette vision fit fondre le cœur de la blonde qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se pencher pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle endormie, qui remua un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas, cependant.

Son bras droit enserrait le corps de la brunette à côté d'elle, et le gauche était posé sur ses propres genoux, ou reposait la tête du Dracaufeu endormie. Sa main caressait adroitement la peau orangée du grand Pokémon, dont les ronflements résonnaient tranquillement dans le silence de la clairière.

Brittany ne se souvenait même pas d'un moment ou elle aurait été plus heureuse de toute sa vie.

Son regard vacilla vers la Latina endormie. Sans Évoli, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré la femme avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie.

A ces pensées tendres qui la firent sourire, son regard dériva vers le Pokémon blanc. Elle sursauta un peu quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, de ce regard auquel elle ne comprendrait jamais la signification.

Elle lui sourit et il ne bougea pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais malgré tout, elle pouvait lire des tas de promesses dans les yeux couleur encre.

Ne voulant pas réveiller la brune, elle se contenta de lui murmurer simplement « Merci »

Et comme ça, ils tinrent le contact oculaire pendant quelques instants avant que le petit Évoli ne referme les yeux, se blottissant à nouveau contre le cœur de Santana.

Brittany ferma à nouveau les yeux, écoutant les sons familiers du parc.

Elle remerciait sincèrement Évoli.


End file.
